In animal care facilities such as kennels, animal hospitals, as well as research laboratories, care must be exercised to maintain a sanitary environment for the animal in order to meet stringent animal care regulations. Floor-type feed bowls can be easily removed from an animal's enclosure and thus facilitate cleaning. However, floor-type feed bowls are easily contaminated by dirt, animal excrement, and other debris within the enclosure and must be frequently cleaned. Additionally, floor-type feed bowls are subject to overturning resulting in significant waste of food.
While some effort has been made to develop floor-type feed bowls which are not easily overturned, a more practical solution is to mount the feed bowl on the wall of the enclosure. This greatly reduces the risk of contamination by raising the bowl above the floor of the enclosure. However, a wall or cage mounted feed bowl has some drawbacks.
A cage or wall mounted feeder is not as easily cleaned due to its attachment to the walls of the enclosure. Thus, it is necessary to enter the enclosure when cleaning the animal feeder.